My Forbidden Romance: Sammy's Story
by QemicalSorrow
Summary: This is Maryam's frikey, in Sammy's point of view. i felt like it okay xD rated M for language and violent scenes
1. Meeting Sammy

**A/N: This is a Frikey, written by Buster Baxter, so I suggest you read that first before reading this, Maryam let me write it out entirely in Sammy's Pov. so enjoy and such and please review**

I hated daylight, it was far to bright, daytime was for people who had something to do. I didn't. Therefore I slept. My brother, Frank always came into my room, jump onto my bed, jump up and down and shout "vampire" at the top of his lungs. Frankie was the only person I allowed to do that, I bit any other person who tried. I rolled into bed and fell asleep quickly, the next thing I knew I was being woken up by my phone, which was stuck to my face. I looked at the caller ID. Frank. I growled. "What is it? You know I'm sleeping now" I said tiredly.

"Sammy do me a solid and come pick me up, please?" Frank asked, using that nice voice, that he did use him every time he wanted something from me.

"No, now piss off"

"Oh come on Please? Just this once pick me and my friend up" He pleaded. Friend? What friend. This made me curious enough to roll out of bed at daytime.

"Fine, but you owe me. Where are you?" He fired off the street name and hung up. Slowly I dragged myself out of my more than far too comfortable bed. I stumbled down the stairs, slipped on some shoes, I really didn't care about wearing my pyjamas. I got my keys and went out to the car. I got into my much loved and dirty car. Maybe I could get Frankie to clean it out for me, I'd buy him his cigarettes in exchange. Driving to the street I got slightly lost. "Motherfucker..." I saw the street name "...Never mind then" I saw Frank begin to walk up the street with a slightly taller boy, not like that was difficult Frankie was tiny, with jet black hair and a pale face. God and they called me vampire. I stopped the car and got out, scowling at Frank.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I looked down at my pink pyjama pants and baggy grey 'I 3 Unicorn" t-shirt. Whilst Frank slapped his hand over his mouth, giggling uncontrollably. 

"I told you I was asleep" I complained. On closer inspection, Frankie's friend was rather, he was rather cute, like brother cute. "Hey, you must be Frankie's friend" I noticed he was slightly taller than Frank, but that wasn't really that hard. "I'm his sister Sammy" I continued. 

He stared open mouthed before saying "Gerard Way"

I grinned. "Hurry up and get in, I don't have all day" 

I got back into the car. Frank sat in the passenger seat next to me, Gerard in the back. Frank buckled his seat belt and held onto the door handle. He turned back to Gerard. "You might want to hold, you cant trust Sam's driving" I glared at him "Dick" I pushed the accelerator. 

Fifteen rather silent minutes later I pulled up outside the house. I jumped out the car and bolted into the house, leaving Frank to lock the car. 

I heard Frank and Gerard in the kitchen. I poked my head into the kitchen. "Hey, you wanna come and play Call of Duty?" I asked.

"Yeah" Frank exclaimed happily jumping up and down. "Come on Gerard, Lets play"

What the hell was my brother on. I really should stop buying him cigarettes. "Okay weirdo, you get the snacks and I'll load it up. Prepare to get your ass kicked" I went back up into my room to load up the game and to wait for Frank and Gerard to come back.

**A/N this is the first 2 chapters please review and Fucking G tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW BIATCHES xoxo QS**


	2. Finding Out About Lance

**A/N Hopefully I can update a few chapters tonight xD**

A zombie gave out a blood-curdling scream as I splattered its brains everywhere.

"Dude that's disgusting" Frank said through a mouth full of potato chips.

"Dude close your mouth when you eat, that's disgusting" I replied not looking away from the screen as I decapitated another zombie. Gerard laughed at the banter that had been going on from when they admitted defeat and crowned me champion.

"Are you going back to school tomorrow?" Gerard asked "I'm sure Lance won't be that pissed"

Lance? "Did he just say Lance as in Lance Silverman?" Anger rose inside me although I remained calm on the outside. Frank just stared at his shoes "Yes" He answered in a small voice.

"What the fuck Frankie, why didn't you tell me! You said he didn't bother you anymore. Why would you lie to me after what's happened" I focused fully on frank now, I was fuming. What ever happened to 'us against the world'? He usually told me everything. Why had that changed. What did I do to lose his trust?

Frank just stared at his shoes. "Look just leave it, it's my problem not yours." He said exasperatedly.

"Are you fucking serious? My baby brother is getting terrorised by a psychopath and I'm not supposed to give a shit? Fucking hell man"

Frank looked at Gerard then, fuck, I had completely forgotten about him. That's when I heard the key in the door. "Don't tell mom and dad. Please Sammy, they wont understand" Frank begged.

"Fine" I sighed "But I cant just ignore this, I wont"

"Erm if its not too much trouble could you please give me a ride home? Its just that its dark outside" Gerard asked quietly.

"Sure kid, come on" I said grabbing my keys and ruffling his hair on the way out.

"I'm not a kid" I heard him say. We ran downstairs, the sounds of our foot steps alerting mom.

"Samantha Iero" I flinched, she only used my full name if I was in trouble. "If you insist on wearing those boots at least walk like a human being" Her voice came from the kitchen.

"Moooooom it wasn't me" I whined as she came out of the kitchen, that's when she noticed Gerard.

"Oh who's your friend dear?" Mom asked Frank.

"Gerard Way" Gerard said happily.

"Would you like to stay for dinner sweetheart?" mom asked.

"Thank you but I have to go now, my parents will be getting worried"

I stifled a giggle at how polite he was being. I noticed Frank doing the same thing. I grabbed Frank and Gerard's arms, pushing them out of the door before mom asked anymore questions. "Sorry Ma gotta jet, I'm in a rush" I called as I slammed the door shut.

I dropped Gerard off at his house, the drive home was uncomfortably quiet, but I was upset my self for not seeing or helping with Frankie being bullied. He's four years younger than me, and I had to protect him. No matter what. That psycho killed my best friend, he will not touch my brother. I pulled upside the house and turned the car off, I took the keys out of the ignition but just sat there. I stared at Frank. He was all I had left to keep me sane.

"What?" He asked, he just didn't get it.

I just sighed and said. "You know what Frankie" I got out of the car, a few seconds later I heard Frank jogging up the drive way behind me "Your never gunna let this one go are you?" He asked me.

I just looked at him as I went into the house, I wont lose my Frank.


	3. I Wont Let Him Take You

**A/N this is chapter 3 review and enjoy bitches.**

Frank pushed the food around his plate with his fork, staring at it as if it'd disappear under his glare. Every time he looked at me I gave him guilt tripping looks. He knew what was coming.

"Aren't you hungry Frank?" Mom asked.

"No mom, I'm not feeling well. Could I be excused please?" Frank mumbled.

"What's wrong sweetie, are you sick?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Nothing. I'm fine, can I go please?"

"Well if your sure-"

Frank was up and out his seat before mom could even finish and ran from the room.

I ate a few more fork full's before saying "Ma I gotta go take a shower, or I'll be late for school. Do you mind that I cut out early?" I asked nicely.

"Sure dear, and make sure your brother is okay" She replied.

"will do Ma" I left quickly, running up to my bathroom, locking the door, and turning on the shower. I could feel the water works starting, as the memories hit me. I undressed quickly and jumped into the shower. As soon as I shut the door the flash back hit me so hard I fell to my knees.

***flashback***

Cain and I were crossing the road to my house, and Cain being the slow bitch he was, took his time, I was laughing at him from the other side of the road. That's when I heard the squeal of tyres, and I noticed Lance's car a little too late. Everything happened in slow-motion as Lance's car collided with my best friend, he even hit the ground in slow-motion. Lance's car leaving skid marks as it sped away. Cain lay bleeding on the ground. I screamed and ran to him, but he was already dead. I screamed for anyone to help me and hugged Cain. He couldn't be dead, he was my best friend. A brother, almost. He wasn't allowed to die

***End of flashback***

I lay on the shower floor sobbing quietly, Cain was the world to me, he was my brother. I loved him, and lance took him from me. For what? Because he was gay? Where was the justice in that? After ten minutes I managed to pull my self together. I washed, then got out of the shower. I went to my room to get dressed, wearing black clothes and my military boots. I had to be at Leathermouth fine art institute in and hour. I had time.

I went to Frank's room and knocked on his door. I got a muffled "fuck off" in reply.

I sighed. "Listen here you ingrate, you better open this door right now or I'll kick it off its hinges" I threatened.

I heard movement behind the door then it flew open to reveal Frank "FUCK OFF" He screamed in my face. I stuck my foot in the door as he tried to slam it shut. It fucking hurt. I pushed the door open, rather annoyed Frank was pushing me away like this. I looked at him for a full minute before saying. "Talk about teenaged angst"

Frank stared dumbfounded for a second before I pushed passed him into his room. Before he could say anything. I nosed through his belongings. Giving myself time to be 100% composed. I sat on the end of his bed.

"What do you want?" Frank asked.

"Come here Frankie, you aren't getting out of this one you may as well sit down"

Frank sighed, flopping down onto his bed, laying on his back.

"That dickhead Lance is bullying you and you didn't tell me" I demanded annoyed.

"Yeah" he replied, staring at the misfits poster tacked to his ceiling.

"Do you still remember what he did to me?" I asked quietly. Trying to keep my voice steady.

Frank was quiet for a minute, he sat up cautiously "I remember" He said carefully.

I will seek my revenge on lance soon, oh so soon. First my best friend, now my brother. "So you understand how important it is to tell me the truth Frankie" I said fiercely. Frank nodded, I stood and walked to his door, opening it I looked back at him. "He took my best friend away from me Frank, I wont let him take you"

With that I left Frank's room, then the house to my car and drove away. Hurting Lance wouldn't make me happy enough.

***tears up* yeah D:**


	4. Calling Gerard

**A/N Chapter 4. Sorry it took me so long to upload. Shit happens. Also I am going to be an auntie to little Lilly, :D yeah, Sex Pistols Friggin in the riggin was listened to whilst typing this :D Enjoi.**

Amazingly I made it to school on time. Today is creative art. Draw what comes to mind. I was creating pieces on Death, Hell, and Hate. It was just the mood I was in. The teacher continuously praised me for my work, he himself was into the dark arts. I had a undecided plan to what I was going to do to Lance Silverman. Beating him was just too good for him, I had to really hurt him, or really shit him up. That's when the light glinted off of a knife on a table a few feet from me. I got up and went to the table, making sure no one was either looking or using the knife. I stashed the knife into my pocket and picked up a charcoal pencil, which I did actually need, just to make it look as though I was there for productive reasons. The blonde Barbie girls of the course always watched me, more today than ever, as they took in my black skinny's and Franks black misfits hoodie.

On my first break I called Gerard. I managed to siphon his phone when he was at the toilet, I rang his number.

"Hello?" he answered on the fifth ring, his voice slightly strained.

"Gerard! Was I interrupting anything?" I asked.

"Sammy? How-how'd you get my number?" Gerard stuttered.

"Unimportant" I muttered "Gerard, I need a favour"

"Go on" he replied.

"Could you look after Frankie at school? I know I'm being over protective, but I cant lose him too" I said quietly.

"uh yeah sure, I'd do the same for Mikey" Gerard said.

"thank you Gerard, that means a lot" I smiled.

"No problem"

"Great, see you tomorrow" with that I cut off, giving him no chance to reply.


	5. Getting Frankie To School

**A/N Maryam finally chapter 5 :D enjoi**

I met Gerard when I got home. "Morning" I stated far too cheery to be me. "Are you here to walk Frankie to school then?"

Gerard blushed, "Yeah" he replied quietly.

I grinned widely, I had some idea of the effect I had on Gerard. I let him into the house and told him to wake Frank up. At this point all I wanted was coffee and my bed. After a few minutes I heard faint laughing, then Gerard came back down stairs, "He's awake" he told me.

I smiled, I really needed coffee, I sat chatting with Gerard, who was avoiding my gaze, when Frank walked in. He made straight for the coffee maker. He poured himself a mug and sat down next to me drinking down a huge mouthful.

"You know that's bad for you? Especially considering the fact you're a kid" I told him.

"So I take it you want some too?" Frank asked

I nodded and he jumped up to get me one. Coffee was what made me human instead of the walking dead. "Oh, I almost forgot, I got your fags" I threw them in his general direction, Frank caught them, placing my coffee in front of me and throwing himself back into the chair beside me.

"So Gerard, what brings you to our house at this ungodly hour of the morn?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee. Hoping he could act.

Gerard's cheeks went a delicate shade of pink. "I was gunna ask Frank if he wanted to walk to school"

"WHAT? No fucking way, I am not going to school! I'll get murdered" Frank cried, I looked at him, a little shocked at his out burst.

"You have to Frankie, you cant fail" I said.

"But Lance-" he stammered.

"Look I'll drive you to school and walk you to your class. That way he cant harm you can he?" I cut in, Frank just stared at me. Waited patiently for him to answer.

"Fine, but he'll still find a way to get to me. You know he will" he really was fighting a losing battle.

"Go get your stuff, me and Gerard will wait for you. Hurry up I'm fucking tired"

Frank raced upstairs. I noticed Gerard's cheeks had a new stain of pink on them, I smiled inwardly. "Come on dude" I muttered taking one more gulp of my coffee before going out to the car, Gerard close behind me.

Minutes after we got in, Frank jumped in buckling his seat belt, giving me his best withering look, which only made him cuter than he already was. "You couldn't terrify a bunny rabbit with that face Frank, your just not scary no matter how hard you try" laughing internally as I sped off towards the school

**A/N now you don't need to read Korse/Mikey fic now D:**


End file.
